


Dread and desire

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, F/M, Mark of Cain, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: This is my submission for @queen-of-deans-booty 3.5k follower challenge. My prompts were Dean and Dread and uhh somehow this turned into MOC Dean with an oral fixation.Pairing- MOC!Dean x reader





	Dread and desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for @queen-of-deans-booty 3.5k follower challenge. My prompts were Dean and Dread and uhh somehow this turned into MOC Dean with an oral fixation.  
> Pairing- MOC!Dean x reader

Sundays were made for duvets. With fresh sheets and lavender spray you could spend the entire day right there, there was only one thing that didn’t join your lazy days anymore. Dean.

He’d been avoiding you for weeks, playing it off as though he was busy or that he just didn’t notice but, how could you not? You could read that man like a book, the way that he would look at you with longing need in his eyes only to clear his throat and shake his head when you touched him.

He didn’t want to touch you anymore.

With that goddamn curse on his arm he couldn’t control his urges and instead of doing something he would regret he just cut you off. Classic Winchester coping strategy, just push everything away.

Battling with your thoughts and pushing down the dread and fear that raged inside you, you buried your face in the pillow as the uncertainty took over you. You were scared and anxious as hell, you knew exactly what he was doing and you dreaded every second of it because you knew that you were going to have to say something before he could, but what? What the hell did he even want?

It all seemed so trivial. Here you were hiding in your bedroom feeling sick to your stomach that your boyfriend didn’t want you anymore while he was out there with the literal mark of Cain on his arm. Of course he didn’t want you anymore, it was logical and practical for you to leave but that didn’t mean you had to like it, that you couldn’t fight for what you wanted. He couldn’t just dance around the subject forever he would have to tell you to leave and that thought made your heart race, was he really going to just tell you to leave after everything?

You felt sick.

Pulling the covers over your head you led there allowing the uncertainty and pain to wash over you for what felt like hours until you heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. Sniffling to yourself you prayed for composure as footsteps made their way over to you and the bed sank as a knee leant down over your body.

With a deep breath and a forced smile you emerged from your cave to see wary green eyes and a sad smile looking down at you. “Hey Winchester, come for a cuddle?” You whispered up to him and held your arms out, you couldn’t deny the way that your heart fluttered when his eyes crinkled at your words and his body fell under the sheets.

Smiling softly to yourself you rearranged until you were facing one another with your legs intertwined and your noses touching. It was soft and sweet and just for a moment calmed the dread that filled your every move. Dean Winchester was your safety and your home and you loved him unconditionally.

Gazing into those beautiful emerald eyes you leaned in for a gentle kiss, his lips were hesitant on yours and barely grazed you. Swallowing down the rejection you smiled sadly to yourselfand fisted his flannel before whispering into his lips cautiously. “Can we just have sleepy kisses please?”

He rubbed your nose with his and pulled back ever so slightly. “I don’t think so baby, I’m just not in the mood.”

Another sting of rejection filtered through you to add more worry to the pile. “I’m not asking for sex, I’m just asking to be close to you.“ Your words were quiet and honest and something you said must have had him take pity on you as he leaned in for a soft and quiet kiss. It was slow and almost cautious like he had one foot out the door already but you clung onto the sliver of hope that he was giving you.

Reciprocating his kisses again and again you silently begged for him not to stop, not to pull away. As the kisses continued with his fingers intertwined with yours in one hand it felt so soft and romantic with his other hand slowly running fingertips up along your side. Squeezing your fingers tighter together you pushed more into his lips craving anything that he would give you, anything to quiet this fear inside that he didn’t want you anymore.

You thanked god when he pushed back into you holding you tighter as his lips chased yours and you couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face. His free hand ran down your side with more presence than before as he glided down your thigh and up again tracing the lace of your underwear. Fingers dancing over the hem his tongue stroked your lower lip, his hand moving until it was underneath the fabric squeezing your ass.

Moaning up to him everything changed in that moment.

Dean kissed you with urgency as his fingers moved and you were only too happy to give him anything he wanted. Pushing your crotch down on his leg seeking friction he lifted his thigh offering it to you, circling your hips your kisses never faltered.

Never.

Not until he bit your lip and growled low and animalistic into your mouth. “This ass is mine.“

“Yours, all yours.” Whimpering your response every word was true, you were his. Always his.

Acknowledging your answer with a deep kiss his tongue danced along yours until his eyes, the darkest shade of green you’d ever seen, stared directly into yours. “Mine. I can do whatever I want with it. I can do this.” His fingers moved from squeezing to push against your tightest hole and you melted into his arms nodding desperately. “I can do this.” His hand left your underwear to pull it down forcefully, ripping a hole or two through the thin fabric before he moved away to come straight back down again.

Jumping off the bed slightly you turned to kiss the smooth muscles on his arm before moaning “If you’re going to do it, do it hard.” You swear you heard him growl at that and with your comment his hand struck you again and again with more force, pleasure coursed through you as the pain stung away and your hips bounced against the bedsheets.

Suddenly he moved. Pulling your underwear off the whole way his hands found your hips pulling you around as though you weighed nothing. Having the feeling of being manhandled so easily sent another wave of pleasure through you, your knees landed on the mattress as you pulled up onto your hands, Dean pushing and pulling you around until you were in the exact position he wanted and you didn’t dare move a muscle. He was leant on his heels to your side watching over your trembling form.

His hand came down once more and you whimpered, your head falling down. One hand snuck underneath your body to rub against your clit as he bit your ass only to kiss it better. You cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure only to swear as Deans tongue found your ass. “Oh, fuck, De.“ Pressure built inside at such a pace while his fingers found your soaking pussy, you could hear him groan at just how much he was turning you on.

His fingers moved in and out circling until your were almost screaming. His other hand focused on your clit rubbing furiously. His tongue moved from your ass to your pussy desperate to soak up anything you gave him.

You could barely hold on as the pleasure built inside you, more and more. With a string of ‘fucks’ you came on his fingers and his tongue, knees trembling underneath you. He had never made you come while going down on you in that position before and you panted at the new sensations only to be overwhelmed by Deans fingers finding you once more.

You screamed as his tongue found you and his hand regained your clit again. ”Jesus, I can’t stop. You want more babygirl?” It wasn’t a question but you cried out your response as he fucked you relentlessly with his tongue.

Hands gripping onto the headboard you tried to keep your balance as he moved you so hard the mattress couldn’t stay still. The coil began to tighten again and your whole body thrashed until Dean slapped you in warning. “Don’t fucking move.” Gasping for air you bit the pillow underneath you to focus on something other than your legs giving way as your second orgasm approached.

Dean finally moved until he was behind you both hands roaming up and down your body, pulling you until you were on your side with your legs wrapped around Deans head about to come in his mouth. Fucking hell, was there any hotter image than that?

“Oh my god, so close, shit-“ You whimpered barely coherent and Dean growled into you in pleasure sending vibrations through your body. Suddenly his hands were on you again, pulling you around until you were up on your knees once more. All the changes kept your orgasm just at bay until you were begging to come. 

“Please. Please, baby, so fucking close-“ He shut you up with hands on your hips lifting you until your legs were off the bed and your head was in the mattress muffling your cries of pleasure. With your legs around Deans head as he sat on his knees holding you up as though you weighed nothing, he finally took mercy on you.

His tongue circled your clit and sucked as two fingers easily slid into you eliciting a string of ‘oh fuck, don’t stops’ into the mattress. Your legs thrashed wildly only to be contained by Deans fingers with such force you were sure that he would leave bruises. He sucked and licked and stroked you through every wave until you were a whimpering mess making sounds that resembled more pain than pleasure. 

With one final lick from clit to cunt to lower he finally let your legs fall to the mattress as he stepped off the bed. Immediately you fell to the side rolling around on the bed so overwhelmed you weren’t even sure if you were speaking words any more.

“Back on your knees. Now.” Moaning you scrambled back into your position without hesitation, looking over at Dean you took in the image before you. He was finally naked standing by the side of the bed rolling a condom on his thick length, his eyes were glued to you filled with desire as his lower lip was enveloped by his teeth. 

Moving behind you his hands stroked against your sides leaving you jumping with every touch, it was like your skin was on fire you were so overwhelmed with sensations. Deans fingers gripped you tightly as his dick found you on its own accord. Waiting In the entrance with desperation half of you wanting to back into him and take everything that he would give you but how much more could you even take? You didn’t have anymore time to query as Dean sunk into you immediately pulling out just to thrust in again. 

Chasing his own pleasure finally he thrust in and out of you again and again with such force the headboard crashed into the wall. It felt so fucking good but way too much at the same time.  
Reaching your hand back you hit Deans thigh again and again, you had no idea what you were even asking for but you just needed something, anything.

Strong fingers enveloped your begging wrist and pulled you back onto his lap. Leaning backwards he was on his knees and heels holding you at mercy while his legs spread yours wider and his free hand found your swollen and abused clit once more. Crying and swearing your head fell back on Dean's shoulder and he looked down at you with such pride and hunger that he could wreck you like this, it only encouraged the fire that burnt inside him.

Fucking up into you his hand moved from your pussy only when he could feel you start to tighten underneath him. His hands moved roughly up your body grabbing your breast and squeezing your nipple alongside a forceful thrust threatening to break the dam that built inside. Dean only wavered for a moment on your chest until his hand moved further up seeking out your throat ready to squeeze.

With every thrust his fingers moved tighter until you were a ragdoll in his arms. As his own orgasm was about to explode he let go of your throat and oxygen flooded through you as a third and final orgasm tore through your body, more intense than the last. You could physically feel your pussy clench around his throbbing dick as your vision went black and you screamed wordlessly into the room.

Tired, broken and exhausted Dean lifted you off of him to lay you down on the mattress in the first gentle movement he’d shown you in an hour. With heavy eyes and wordless moans you clung to the duvet to hear a distant chuckle from above you. “Sorry baby I just couldn’t stop, fucking love going down on you.”

Reaching out blindly to pat his arm you laughed at him “S’okay babe, i enjoyed myself.” Sharing laughs with each other he leaned over to place a gentle kiss to your temple before humming contently into your hair.

Refusing to let go of his arm he slid in behind you lifting the duvet until you were both covered, his arm wrapped from your waist until his fingertips could trace the bruises that were sure to form on your neck. Gently stroking you he nuzzled his face into your back holding you tight until you fell asleep in his arms.

That night you slept in peace, the nightmares that filled you before ebbed away with the affection and desire that Dean showed you. Your sleep was calm and rested, Deans sleep was filled with doubt and dread for the future, nothing good could come from this.

Nothing good would ever come from you being with him.


End file.
